


Imagination

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, Squirting, day 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 30 - SquirtingHer room had been off limits to both boys and when she really needed her “alone time” she would retreat there and tell the boys not to bother her...unless Omega set something on fire, then they could interrupt her.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

She rarely got “alone time” now, living with the Ultimate Lifeform and a sentient robot meant her time was usually spent with both of them. Plus her luxurious bachelorette apartment was now considered “their” home, littered with files, notes, mechanical parts, oli and other non aesthetically pleasing items. But her room had been off limits to both boys and when she really needed her “alone time” she would retreat there and tell the boys not to bother her...unless Omega set something on fire, then they could interrupt her. 

But right now the boys were out, chasing Eggman or running around with Sonic and co, and she was alone, the perfect time to relax and have some private fun she rarely got to indulge in now.   
She had pulled out her collection of sex toys and other elicit items, going through her box of goodies she reached for her trusty wand, favourite dildo and bottle of sensitive lube. If she knew just how much free time she had before the boys came back she would probably have pulled out more, but to be safe she would keep it simple. 

She made herself comfy, moving her blankets and fluffing her pillows, before she sat down. She pulls out her laptop and starts to scroll through some of her favourite sites before finding a video to her liking.  
A romantic scene, a tall, handsome fox holding a pretty, voluptuous cat. He lays her down, kissing and licking down her body as she whispers sweet nothings to him.

Rouge reached for her lube and dildo, lubbing it up while she watched the fox finish kissing a trail down the cat’s stomach towards her sex.   
Once ready she rubs the tip of her dildo over her sex, taking her time to let the sensitive lube do its job, before she finally slid the first few inches into herself.   
She sighs as she feels it slide into her with ease, a few gentle thrusts before she reaches for her wand. On the screen the fox had started to eat the cat out, causing her to moan and cry of bliss, Rouge rolled her eyes for a second. “Ether he’s got the best tongue in the world or she’s trying a little too hard~” 

Rouge giggled to herself before looking down to her wand, with one hand she continued to slowly thrust the dildo in and out and with the other she brought the wand to rub circles over her clit.   
The sensitive lube had done its job and left her sex tingling with every touch, the wand wasn’t even on yet and she could feel herself quiver at its touch.

The porn was now just background noise for her, something she could tune in and out of as she pleasured herself, with a click of a button the wand came to life.  
Her legs gittered involuntarily and she clenched down on the dildo. The wand was on the lowest setting but combined with the lube made it more than enough to cause pleasure to rush through her entire body. 

She thrusted a little faster and harder with the dildo, the wand not moving from its place on her clit. She could hear the fox and cat moaning in unison but didn’t care to look and see what was causing them their pleasure, she was too focused on her own pleasure to care. 

After a few more moments she upped the speed of the wand, just a little, and let out a moan as the vibrations were almost too much for her sensitive clit. Her other hand continued to thrust and grind the dildo into herself, reaching her g-spot with ease and causing her to clench around it.

She let her body relax back into the pillows, her hands not stilling, legs tense and over the buzzing of her wand she could still hear the cat moaning louder and louder as the fox fucked her. Her imagination kicked in and she considered being in the cat’s place, under the fox as he fucks into her, imagining his lips and hands on her, his soft fur and warm body against hers. 

Her eyes had closed as she imagined it, the dildo thrusting in and out was his cock, her wand stayed the same as she imagined he’d let her use it.   
She lost herself in her imagination, it ran with the fox in her mind and slowly he evolved to resemble a certain twin tailed young man who had caught her eye many a time, now that he had grown up he had become quite handsome.   
He was kind, sweet, smart and so much more. She didn’t stop her imagination as her body trembled, the porn was long forgotten, her hands and toys were all she needed now. 

She imagined his voice whispering sweet nothings to her, his hands caressing her, his mouth on her. She could feel the dildo become wet in her hand as she thrust it in, her body finally giving into the pleasure as she came, hard.   
Her orgasm wracked through her body, head tilting back, a cry left her lips, legs quacking and her hand becoming drenched as she squirted over the dildo that she still thrusted in and out of herself. Her wand had become too much and had been discarded, left to buzz away on the bed as she rode out her orgasm.

Once she had come down from her high, breath a little heavy, ears no longer ringing and her vision back to normal, she looked over her sheets. Her pristine white sheets were now damp between her legs, dildo glistening with drops of liquid and her hand and things wet. 

“Well, it’s been awhile since I did that~” She giggles to herself as she reaches to turn the wand off, then slowly gathering her stuff together. 

“Wash up, change the sheets...and see where the boys are.” She looked at the laptop and saw the video had ended, her cheeks turning rosy as she thought about Tails once again. “Maybe I’ll pay a little visit to his workshop~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
